Compared with TFT-LCDs (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display), AMOLED (Active-Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display screens have more advantages, such as requiring no backlight source, having a high response speed, a high contrast, a wide visual angle and low energy consumption, and capability of realizing flexible display, and therefore they have a great future in the field of flat panel displays.